


Storm Chasing

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Jealous Cas, Language, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex, crowley being a lil shit, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Castiel is less than pleased when he discovers the object of reader’s desires.





	Storm Chasing

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from tumblr: requested by @bkwrm523: Imagine Castiel finding out you low-key have the hawts for Crowley. His eyes narrow, and he gets that SUPER jealous look. He immediately drags you into the bedroom, strips you down and chains you to the bed. Cue angry punishing sex, with him using lotsa grace and talking about fucking the demon taint outta you, or something.

“And you’re sure this is legit?” you asked skeptically, flipping open the file.

“You’re talking to the King of Hell love- I always make sure my information is accurate.”

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you pass all of it on.”

Crowley chuckled. “Touché. But rest assured, it’s all there and it’s accurate; I could never lie to someone as lovely as you.”

He took a sip of scotch purloined from the motel room minibar, eyeing you appreciatively. You tried not to preen under his gaze, more than a little flattered by the attention. Crowley had never made any secret of his interest in you, flirting shamelessly at every opportunity. It felt…nice…to be at the center of someone’s attention, even if that someone was Crowley. Besides, it wasn’t like the demon wasn’t attractive. He wore power and confidence as well as he wore his tailored suits.

Leaning against the far wall, Cas made a noise of disapproval, arms crossed and expression dour as he shot a glare in Crowley’s direction. He practically radiated irritation. Crowley noticed of course, raising an eyebrow at the angel.

“Bee in your bonnet, Castiel? Perhaps there’s something you’d like to share with the class?”

“No,” Cas replied shortly.

You heaved a sigh, rolling your eyes as you perched on the corner of the bed and settled in for the show. It was always like this with these two. Ordinarily, Cas was a model of patience and kindness. The two of you always got along well, often times teaming up to take on cases together. He was courteous and respectful, the definition of a gentleman. It was no surprise when you began to develop a bit of a crush on the angel, but you always pushed aside your feelings lest they interfere with the job. He didn’t make it easy though, with his dry humor and strange mix of naiveté and other-worldliness and eyes so blue you could drown in them. But he never gave any hint that he was into you, and you kept a tight grip on your emotions whenever near him.

Lately however, it seemed that anytime the guys sent you and Cas on a case together, Crowley _just so happened_  to pop in for a visit. Inevitably, it always dissolved into petty sniping at one another. Crowley seemed to press all of Cas’ buttons, and you suspected it was more than just the fact that Crowley was a demon and Cas an angel; whatever it was between them was personal. Hopefully it wouldn’t lead to property damage this time. Despite the fact that both of them could usually fix whatever mess they made with a flick of their wrists, you’d rather not deal with the headache just then.

“If you’re sure…” Crowley trailed off before turning back to you. “As I was saying love, all the information you asked for is right there. Everything I know, you know. Demon’s honor.”

Cas scoffed quietly, but said nothing. With great difficulty, you ignored him. Setting aside the file folder, you held out your hand. “Thank you Crowley, for everything. I owe you one.”

Taking your hand in his, Crowley said, “Not at all love- after all, a deal’s a deal. You upheld your end of the bargain and I’m holding up mine.”

Giving a half-bow, he brought your hand up to his lips, pressing a delicate- if prickly- kiss to the back. Biting your lip, you fought to contain your growing grin. By now, you took his compliments and flirtation without suspicion of an ulterior motive. Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw Cas stiffen, blue eyes stormy.

“What deal?” he questioned, voice like thunder.

You and Crowley traded a look; you hadn’t planned on mentioning your little arrangement with the demon. Judging by the growing  expression of suspicion on Cas’ face, that may have been a mistake.

“I said, what deal?” Cas repeated slowly, shifting away from the wall, hands balling into fists at his side. Whirling on you, he bit out, “Tell me you didn’t sell your soul.”

“What? No! Of course not!” you exclaimed.

“A shame really,” Crowley butt in, still holding your hand, “you would have been the jewel in my crown, darling.”

Before you could respond, Cas stepped forward, anger growing on his face. He turned his glare on Crowley. “Enough. If that’s all you have to say, you can go. I’m sure you’re busy with Hell; don’t feel the need to stick around for our sakes.”

“Now is that any way to speak to a friend? After all the help I’ve been, this is the thanks I get- how insulting. And don’t you worry your precious little halo about Hell, Giraffe. It’s running better than a Swiss watch- it can manage for a moment. Although, a lovely new Queen might help it run a bit smoother in my absence,” Crowley added slyly, glancing pointedly in your direction.

Nostrils flaring and eyes positively burning with divine wrath, Cas shoved up right against Crowley, the lights of your hotel room flickering ominously. You scrambled to your feet, adrenaline pumping as you watched Cas. You’d never seen the angel so worked up before, not even on the toughest of cases. Crowley, very wisely, dropped your hand and took a step back, keeping his mouth shut as Cas’ eyes began to glow.

The lights flickered off long enough to cast deep shadows against the walls. A gasp escaped you involuntarily as you caught sight of Cas’ wings for the very first time. They were massive things, many times your size. Of course, all you saw were the shadows, but it was enough to leave you reeling at his display of celestial power. Judging from the look on his face, Crowley was just as stunned, and almost a little fearful. The demon knew when to cut his losses and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Tension hung thick in the air. You could only stare at Cas, mouth agape and mind reeling. It was easy to forget sometimes that he was, in fact, a soldier. That being an angel meant more than just healing you on a hunt gone sideways. He was always so gentle and sweet with you, that you’d rather foolishly forgotten just who and what he really was, that he wasn’t a ‘holy tax accountant’.

With visible effort, Cas reigned in his anger. Jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut, he slowed his breathing back to normal. Turning to you, anger still burning bright in his eyes, he growled out, “What deal?”

You took a step back instinctively. This was Castiel, the Angel of the Lord talking, not Cas. This was the celestial wavelength, a force of nature given face and form, a tempest trapped inside the body of a man. Licking suddenly dry lips, you swallowed hard. “Crowley- he, uh- he needed some arm candy for some society function. It was pretty boring, just watered down champagne, tiny hors d'oeuvres, and a bunch of old guys bragging about how they made their fortunes. It meant nothing.”

Regarding you with cool eyes, Castiel stalked closer. When you took a step back, he took a step forward. You continued this dance until the back of your knees hit the bed. With nowhere else to go, you stood stock still as he invaded your personal space. Heart pounding so loud you were sure he could hear it, you said nothing as he ran his gaze over you. Every bit of him exuded dominance, so unlike the Cas you knew.

“You are attracted to him,” he said suddenly, voice pitching impossibly lower.

“Huh?”

“Crowley. You are attracted to him. You accept his advances, allow him liberties, accompany him on ‘dates’,” he stated, complete with air quotes.

“There are no liberties being taken,” you protested, “and it was one date. Not that it’s any business of yours.”

And that was exactly the wrong thing to say. Castiel crowded in even closer, his looming presence making it difficult to breathe. The smell of petrichor and ozone, a scent you always associated with Cas, flooded your nose. You could actually see his eyes darken as he raked them over you once more. A barely suppressed shiver ran down your spine when he suddenly brought his hands up, gripping you lightly by the bicep, trailing them down your arms to circle your wrists. As inappropriate as it was, a surge of lust went through you. Something about Castiel’s behavior turned you on like crazy. Knees trembling and breath stuttering, you watched, captivated, as he leaned in.

“It is very much my business,” he rumbled. Quietly, almost to himself, he added, “I’d thought…hoped… but it seems as though I waited too long; you’ve turned your affections to another…”  

“What are you talking about?”

“Crowley,” he grit out, grip tightening ever-so-slightly on your wrists.

“Crowley?” you repeated in confusion. “He’s always like that. Hell, half the time I think he does it just to get under your skin. Besides, why do you care?” Biting your lip, you cursed yourself for the slip. You hadn’t meant to sound so bitter, but with the way Cas was acting it was as if he were jealous when he had no right to be.

Castiel pursed his lips, the flex of his jaw catching your eye and fuck, that should not be so attractive. “I care,” he growled, “a great deal.”

“Why?” you repeated, so faintly that he would have missed it if he were human.

Using his grip on your wrists, Castiel tugged until you were flush against him, your breasts molded to his chest, the heat of him seeping through the layers of clothing between you. This close, it was impossible to miss the rather prominent bulge in his trousers, prodding at your increasingly slick core. Pulse pounding, you couldn’t tear your eyes away as he lowered his face to the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply. A guttural groan filled the air, the first threatening rumble of a storm on the horizon.

There was no telling how long the two of you stood there, Cas’ face buried in your neck, stubbled jaw scratching at your skin. He seemed determined to commit your scent to memory. You knew with every inhale, he could smell your arousal, the idea making you wetter than ever. You longed to tear his clothes off and ride him like a stallion, to chase the storm and see all its fury unleashed.

“I can hear you,” he murmured, lips ghosting along your skin, “this close, I can hear your longing like a prayer. I wish for this too. I’ve longed for you, ached for you, for so long. If you wish me to go, I will.”

“No,” you pleaded, “stay.”

He groaned again, hips jerking forward a little at your breathy tone.  “If you want me to stop at any time, say ‘halo’.”

And with that, you were shoved back, sprawling across the mattress. Your limbs moved of their own volition, invisible bonds- his grace, you realized- holding you in place. Pinned to the bed by his grace, wrists secured on either side of your head and legs spread wide before him, you tracked Cas’ movements with wide eyes. You were almost embarrassingly wet from the casual use of his powers, so slick your panties stuck to your skin. Shifting subtly, you tried to rub your thighs together to gain some friction, but your legs refused to budge from their bonds. He watched you silently, stone-faced as he paced around the bed, studying you from all angles. You’d never felt more vulnerable than you did now, laid out on display, waiting for his next move.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he finally said, “I’m going to fuck and fill you with every bit of myself, until the only one you think of in such a way is me. I’m going to fuck you until your throat is hoarse from screaming out for me. I’m going to fuck you until my brothers and sisters hear you calling out my name. I’m going to fuck the demon taint right out of you.” He climbed atop the bed to straddle your prone figure, propping himself up on his fists and leaning down to brush his lips against the delicate shell of your ear. “But not yet.”

A sharp gasp escaped before you could stop it, his words sending a jolt of arousal shooting straight for your core. Cas gently placed a finger to your lips, shushing you. You had to bite back a moan when he dragged his fingers down your chin, tracing the line of your throat to your chest. He didn’t attempt to remove your clothes, content for now to tease you through the layers of cotton and flannel.

Heart thundering, you could do nothing but lay there and watch as his hand descended lower, the muscles of your abdomen jumping as he trailed his fingers across your stomach. He seemed delighted by the reaction. After what felt like ages, he at last reached the waistband of your jeans. But instead of dipping his hand inside as you half-hoped he would, he skimmed across your zipper, fingers dipping to rub at the denim covering your soaked pussy.

“Cas,” the whimper slipped out before you could stop it, trying desperately to arch into the touch, “Cas please.”

“Shhh,” he replied softly, almost kindly, “I told you, not yet. I’ve waited such a long time for this- I will not be rushed. And my name is Castiel.”

“Fuck, Cas,” you panted harshly.

“Castiel,” he corrected, easing off the pressure as he rubbed at your clothed slit. Your squirming attempts to chase his fingers were met with a smirk. “Castiel is the name bestowed on me by my Father, and you  _will_  learn it.”

The small part of your brain not overrun by lust rebelled against his authoritative tone. Almost petulantly, you whined, “Cas.”

He narrowed his eyes, regarding you with cool calculation. “Perhaps a gag, if you refuse to use my  _proper_  name…”

And before you could say another word, grace flooded your mouth, cutting off any protests. It formed an invisible gag, allowing only muffled sounds to escape. Equal parts irritated at his high handedness and hornier than you’d ever been in your life, you glared as he pulled away, shifting to kneel between your legs. Even crouched as he was, it was easy to make out the prominent tent in his slacks; you could only imagine how hard he must be for you.

Clearing his throat to gain your attention, Cas instructed, “Snap your fingers should you wish me to stop.”

Nodding as best as you could, you were unprepared for the sudden wash of grace as it swept over you. It wasn’t like all the times when he’d had to fly you somewhere, or heal a wound. Words could scarcely describe the sensation; it felt like feathers caressing every inch of you, downy soft and delicate to the touch. It felt like curling up in bed on a stormy night, like walking into a warm house on a cold day. It felt like safety- it felt like home.

Head falling back against the pillows as he did it again, your eyes fluttered shut as he left no part unexplored. His grace moved freely, completely unhampered by your clothes, which were feeling incredibly restrictive at the moment. There was no fighting the moan that ripped from your throat as grace began to play with your breasts, kneading at the soft mounds of flesh. He kept the touch light, just enough to tease but give no satisfaction. When you tried arching into it, the force of the grace pinning down your shoulders increased, a reminder of who was in charge. More grace focused on your neck, forming a half dozen mouths all kissing the delicate skin at once. It nipped and sucked at you, sure to leave bruises. And that was the point- to leave his mark on your skin for all the world to see.

“When you next look into a mirror,” he said, “remember who left these marks. Remember who had you desperate and aching. Crowley isn’t the one to make you feel this way, to have you writhing beneath him; that is a sight he will never get to see. Only I will bring you this pleasure. Only I will know the taste of your lips and sound of your moans. And only I will be the one to bring you ecstasy the likes of which no one, human or demon, ever could.”

You keened in response as he moved his grace lower, brushing down your sides with a gentle caress. If you hadn’t been pinned down, you’d be thrashing about all over the bed, body desperate for more. The closer his grace got to your needy pussy, the louder your whining moans were as you uselessly bucked and strained against your bonds. You let out a muffled yelp when it finally reached your thighs. Invisible fingers stroked you, tracing random patterns on your skin. Grace tickled the soft flesh of your inner thigh before sucking yet more marks on your trembling legs. It was so, so close to where you wanted-  _needed_ \- it, but Castiel wasn’t done tormenting you yet.

He withdrew his grace from your trembling body, save for your gag and bonds, ignoring your sounds of protest. Eyes flying open, you looked up when the bed dipped as he shifted in place, planting white knuckled fists on his thighs. He looked about as wrecked as you felt, his face flushed, tie askew, chest heaving as he watched you. Those blue eyes were cloudy with barely contained lust and if he clenched his jaw any tighter, you’d worry he would break a tooth. Every inch of his muscular form was strung taut, a predator ready to pounce at the slightest provocation.

With visible effort, he forced himself to relax, pulling back from the brink. You watched, breathless with anticipation, as he regained control of himself. Helpless to prevent a whimper from escaping, you could only lay there as he began his teasing all over again. Grace flowed down your body but this time it was so much worse; Castiel had had enough of keeping his hands off you.

With aching slowness, he trailed his hands up your legs. Even through the denim you could feel his touch. Lightning followed in the wake of his fingertips as he stroked them up your calves, over your knees to your thighs, digging into the soft flesh. Leaning over you, he propped himself up with one hand, glancing at you through the fringe of his lashes as he made a show of reaching for the button of your jeans. You actually whimpered at the gentle tug of the button popping free, the zipper slowly pulled open. Castiel’s eyes squeezed shut a moment at the sound, but otherwise he remained unaffected.

All the while, his grace was working you back up once more. He positively worshipped you with it, licking and pulling, nuzzling and biting with a dozen hands, a dozen mouths all loving you at once. The first brush of his fingers against the soaked cotton of your panties sent your hips jolting against the hold of your bonds. Castiel whispered something in Enochian, a guttural moan you were certain was absolutely filthy.

Even now, he didn’t touch you the way you wanted, choosing instead to tease you with light pressure. No matter how you squirmed and writhed, he never increased the pressure of his grace or fingers, keeping you teetering on the edge of release. It was maddening in the best possible way and you were close to sobbing as he ran the pads of his fingers over your sopping wet panties. The cotton created a barrier across your entrance when he attempted to dip his fingers inside, and you mewled helplessly at the dulled sensation.

His grace found your clit, giving kitten licks that did nothing to alleviate the ever growing ache in your pussy, suckling at you lightly. The coil of desire drew tighter, on the verge of snapping when he pulled away yet again, denying you the release you so desperately craved. Muffled cries of protest fell from your gagged mouth, tears of frustration leaking free from your eyes. You weren’t sure how much more teasing you could take.

Fortunately, it seemed Castiel had reached the limits of his patience. With a pained moan, he snapped his fingers, all of your clothes and his vanishing in an instant. He was beautiful, miles of tan skin and firm muscle. Your eyes widened when you caught sight of his cock for the first time as it stood at attention, the head shiny with beads of precum. He was thick, thicker than you’d ever taken before, and you keened, eager to feel him stretching you open. He took a moment to take you in, his eyes devouring your nude form. There was no shying away from his gaze; you could only lay there, stretched out on display as he drank in the sight of you. Lust and desire burned in his eyes, but there was something more, something that looked a lot like love.

Before you could analyze it too closely, he was stretching out above you, nestling between your thighs. You whined when his cock bumped against your hip, leaving a smear of precum painted on your skin. The weight of him settling on top of you was reassuring in a way, tangible proof that yes, you were in fact in bed with an angel and he was about to fuck your brains out. That this angel, this seraph, a warrior of God was just as desperate for you as you were for him. Staring up into those stormy blue eyes, you knew you were well and truly lost, your feelings for him too powerful to ignore or deny any longer. It would always be Castiel for you and no one, not Crowley or Sam or Dean or anyone else, could ever come close.

At long last, he removed the grace gag and unseen bonds tethering you to the bed, immediately catching your lips in a hungry kiss. Finally free, your arms wound around his back, gripping him close as your legs hitched around his hips. You welcomed his prodding tongue, moaning into the kiss as he mapped the contours of your mouth. The kiss dragged on until you had to break away for breath, dizzy and nervous and exhilarated all at once. Cas eyed you with such gentleness it was almost impossible to believe this was the same angel who’d just been teasing the hell out of you.

“Please,” he damn near begged, “do I have my beautiful human’s permission? Will you be mine, just as I am yours?”

You didn’t hesitate. “Yes, Castiel. Please.”

With a grateful moan and another lingering kiss, he reached down between your sweat slicked bodies to line himself up with your entrance. Arching your hips, you mewled at the first tentative prodding of his cock. The stretch of him as he pushed through your drenched folds was incredible, his cock filling you to the brim. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated inside, his hips flush against your own. Taking a moment to adjust to each other, you had to focus on simply breathing, trembling from the overwhelming urge to buck against him.

Castiel was faring no better, head bowed and body wound tight as he adjusted to the feeling of your wet heat stretched around him, welcoming him inside your body. You could feel how tense he was as he fought the compulsion to just take you fast and hard. Craving movement, needing him to fuck you more than you needed your next breath, you took one of his hands in yours, lacing your fingers together.

“Castiel, I need you,” you whispered softly, “please.”

Head jerking up, he was didn’t react at first, then lunged for your mouth for a harsh and thorough kiss. Biting at his lips, you captured the lower one between your own and nibbled, smiling when you heard him groan. That was all the encouragement he needed, withdrawing until just the head of his cock remained, only to snap his hips forward. He did it again and again, building a slow yet powerful rhythm, every thrust punching the air from your lungs.

Clinging to him tightly, you lifted your hips to meet his, body undulating beneath him. Wordless moans filled the air as you lost yourselves in each other. The silky glide of his cock through your folds was everything you’d dreamed it would be and more. Intense couldn’t begin to describe it, especially when his lips fell to your chest, stubbled jaw rubbing you raw as he painted bruising flowers across your skin with his teeth.

You knew you wouldn’t last long when his grace returned, nuzzling at you needily. Even as Castiel sucked love bites onto your chest and collar, grace latched onto your nipples and clit, pinching and pulling and suckling at you determinedly. Pussy spasming around him, you cried out, “Cas, Castiel please!”

Growling out in Enochian, his rhythm faltered a second before he began rutting into you harder and faster, the heavy weight of his balls slapping against your ass with every thrust. He pistoned into you harshly, rising to his knees to get better leverage. You whine when the the shift in angle had the head of his cock brushing your g-spot with every thrust. Lightning danced behind your eyes, tendrils of pleasure branching out from your core to spread through your every cell. Castiel’s cock began to thicken and swell inside you, the angel’s control almost gone as he neared his end.

Your orgasm caught you off guard, limbs seizing up as it fills every part of you with fiery bliss. It’s the summer storm rolling in on a hot July night, sudden and fierce, a force to be reckoned with. You come with a wordless scream, back arching as your pussy clamps down on his cock, pulsing walls fluttering around him. The nearly painful pleasure dragged on as Castiel continued to pound into you, incapable of stopping now as he chased his release. You could only hold onto him as he drove into you over and over again.

At last, your clenching walls proved to be too much, and Castiel fell apart in your arms with a shout. He reared back, eyes glowing with the light of grace as he spilled himself deep inside your sensitive cunt. Rope after rope of hot come filled you to the brim, pooling on the sheets beneath you. Reaching up to bury your hand in his hair, you pulled Cas down for a desperate kiss as he gradually slowed his rhythm. He seemed determined to eke out every last ounce of pleasure, only stopping once oversensitivity set in, withdrawing his grace from your overworked body.

Breaking the kiss, you pulled away, meeting his awestruck gaze. Wonder filled his eyes as he stared down at you, studying your face as if seeing it for the first time. You said nothing, the two of you quiet as you struggled to recover from your dizzying orgasms. Only when he softened too much to stay inside you did he roll to the side, a hiss escaping you both as his cock slipped free of your drenched pussy. Squirming from the sticky mess between your legs, you sighed in relief as grace swept away the come and sweat coating your bodies. Cas examined your joined hands, fingers still laced tightly together.Turning on your side to face him, you watched in silence as he thought of something to say. There was no pretending this didn’t happen, no going back to being friends and hunting partners.

“Cas…” you began uncertainly, “what are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking,” he said slowly, “that I regret not doing that ages ago. Had I known, or even suspected that my feelings for you were reciprocated, I would have.”

“You would?”

“Yes,” he intoned gravely.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to force anything on you. And I was…intimidated…by you.”

“ _You_  were intimidated by  _me_?” you asked, voice incredulous.

“Very much so. Your soul is- beautiful doesn’t begin to describe it. Stunning, perhaps. As ferocious as a storm at sea. I didn’t think you would want an inexperienced, fallen angel.”

“I do want you Castiel, fallen or not. I’ve always wanted you, I just didn’t think you were interested. It’s always been you angel.”

He considered you for a long moment, tugging you by the hand until you lay sprawled across his chest. Cradling the back of your neck with his free hand, he pulled you down for a lingering kiss, pouring the depth of his love and desire for you into it. You answered just as fiercely, determined that he know exactly how you felt. Pulling away, you rested your forehead against his, giving his hand a quick squeeze. There was still so much to discuss, but for now you were content to curl up in his side, listening to the beat of his heart. The steady  _thump thump thump_  was soothing, the calm sky following in the storm’s wake.


End file.
